Fcked Up Situation
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: Cynthia Morris has just taken in her seventeen year old brother, who doesn't speak. [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia Morris had just gotten off the phone with her mother. She could not believe it. Her damn step-father had put her younger brother in the hospital, yet again. That was the fourth time in just three months. Of course, her mother wouldn't think anything of it because her brother didn't speak so everyone had to believe whatever Cynthia's step-father said happened. He had stopped when he was just seven years old. Nobody knew why, the doctor's couldn't even figure it out. Cynthia felt bad for her kid brother. He was always being bullied at school and then to come home and be beaten by your own father. Cynthia knew there was more to the story, but when her brother not speaking, there was no way she was going to get the story from him.

This was the last straw for her. Standing up, she grabbed her coat and purse and headed down the hall for her bosses office. Without even knocking, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her boss looked up in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her for just storming into his office like that. She didn't care though, she closed the door behind her and strolled over to the desk, plopping down in one of the chairs, across the desk from her boss.

"I need the name and number of that lawyer friend of yours." She told him, getting right to the point.

"Melanie Marcus is not a friend." Brian Kinney mumbled as he pulled a business card from his wallet and handed it to Cynthia, "What do you need her for again?"

"My mother just called. Seems my brother is in the hospital again."

Brian frowned, "This is the fourth time, isn't it?"

Cynthia nods, "I plan on getting him out of that house."

"Cyn, he's still a minor. You won't be able too."

"Watch me." Cynthia stands up and marches to the door before stopping and turning back to her boss, "Thank you, Brian. I'll call later if I need some time off."

Brian just nods as he watches her go. Cynthia makes her way across town to the hospital and parks. She knows that her mother and step-father will both be in the room with her brother, she was just glad she had remembered to ask her mother the room number before hanging up from her. Making her way into the hospital, she found her way to the room and stopped at the door. She was going to call the lawyer before but thought she would talk with her parents about it before getting a lawyer involved. She knocked and stepped inside. Sure enough, her mother was sitting by the bed, holding her brothers hand and her step-father was standing at the end of the bed, his arms crossed.

"Cynthia." Her mother stood.

"Mother." Cynthia nods, standing next to the bed, across from her mother, "What's the damage this time?"

"Just a couple of bruises ribs and a broken wrist. The doctor said as soon as he wakes up, he'll be able to come home." Her mother replies, sitting back down in the chair.

"Good." Cynthia nods, turning towards her step-father, "I'm taking him home with me."

"Like hell you are." Her step-father barks.

"I'm not going to allow him to be your punching bag anymore, Craig." She states, "You're not going to stop me or I'll call the police right now."

"You don't have evidence that I've laid a hand on him." Craig growls.

"You don't know shit." Cynthia got up in his face, "Do you really want to gamble with a chance that I don't have anything against you? I could call them right now." She pulls out her cell phone and goes to dial.

"Fine." Jennifer pipes up, "He can stay with you until he is better."

"No. He's going to live with me until he is eighteen and after that, he can decide for himself." Cynthia replies, not taking her eyes off Craig, "Deal or no deal?"

"Fine. You can have him." Craig growls, storming out of the room.

Jennifer rushes to follow him and Cynthia rolls her eyes as she hits the talk button.

"That was quick."

"They agreed to allow him to live with me. I may need a few days off to get him settled."

"How bad was it this time?"

"I guess just a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist." Cynthia runs her hand through her hair and chuckles, "I threatened to call the police and tell them everything I knew."

"Which is... nothing."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

She hears Brian laughing and then, "Take the rest of the week off. See you on Monday."

"Thanks. See ya Monday, Boss." She hangs up and sits down in the chair her mother had last occupied.

She was completely exhausted now. She looked over her kid brother sleeping and smiled. His blond hair had grown out a little more. The last time she remembered him having hair as long as that, he was a little four year old toddler, running around the house pretending to be Superman. She laughed at that memory. She was just fourteen at the time. She got to spend a good eight years at home with her kid brother before she headed off to college. It was just a year before she had left that Justin had stopped talking and she almost didn't want to leave but Craig had told her she needed to that he was not going to continue to support her now that she was an adult.

She should have known then that something was up with how Craig treated her. He was never abusive to her, but he would yell all the time. If something got broken in the house, even if she was never around said object when it happened, she would get grounded for it. Hell, she didn't even have to be home when it happened, but as soon as she walked in the door Craig would be there to yell and ground her to her room for a month. Her mother had married Craig when Cynthia was just eight years old, only three months after meeting the bastard. Then, a little over two years later, Justin was born. Cynthia loved her kid brother the moment she held him in her arms when he was brought home from the hospital.

He was the cutest baby she had ever seen in her ten years, and she had actually seen a lot. Having a uncle and two aunts on her mother's side of the family all getting married and having children of their own. And then there was her best friend Rachel while growing up. Rachel had four younger brothers and sisters before her family had moved away from Pittsburgh during their freshman year of high school.

Cynthia was brought out of her memories when she felt someone touch her hand. That was when she realized that Justin was awake and staring at her. She smiled and stood up. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I would ask how you're doing but I know you won't answer me." She frowned, "Listen, Jus. You're going to come and live with me. How do you like that?"

He broke out into a huge bright smile and nodded his head. Just a little over an hour later, Cynthia and Justin were walking into her apartment. It wasn't big but it had two bedrooms so Justin would have his own. Cynthia has gone to her parents house to collect what she could of Justin's before returning to the hospital to pick him up and take him back to the apartment. Together, they took his things into the guest bedroom and started unpacking everything. All his school books were sat on the desk, along with his sketch books. His clothes were placed in the closet and dresser draws. Then Justin started hanging up a few of his drawings from his sketch books so the white walls didn't look so bland. Cynthia smiled and left the room, allowing him to finish himself while she ordered them food.


	2. Chapter 2

The week following Cynthia moving her kid brother in with her was hectic. She tried her best to make him feel at home and for the most part, she was doing great. But there were also the times when Justin would drop something and completely freak out. Cynthia knew it was because whenever Justin dropped or broke something, Craig would hit him. Then there were the nightmares after he would go to bed. He would wake up screaming two or even three times a night. Cynthia didn't know what to do about those just yet.

The day after bringing him home with her, Cynthia made some answer cards for him. Cards that he could use to talk with someone until she was able to get him actually talking. She made cards that said his name and then ones that said yes or no and a few others she thought he might need. She stuffed them into his old blue backpack that he carried around with him everywhere, along with a notebook so he could have a conversation with someone if he didn't want to use the cards. Also in the backpack were pencils and a sketch book.

The third day, while she was making breakfast, Cynthia heard Justin in the shower. Not only that, but she swore she could hear him singing. She couldn't make out any words, so she wasn't too sure if he was actually singing or just humming some sort of tune. Either way, it made her smile. Then came the weekend. Cynthia decided to get Justin out of the house. She had already kept him home from school for the week so he could heal and she knew Craig rarely allowed Justin to leave the house until he was attending school or some sort of social event with Craig and their mother.

On Saturday, she took him to an art museum. It wasn't very hard to find something that Justin liked since he had some many sketch books filled with art. Cynthia was so happy when they pulled up to the museum and her brother's face just lit up like a Christmas tree. They spent hours just staring at the paintings and sculptures. Cynthia could tell Justin was just dying to talk and tell her all about each and every thing they looked at, but he stayed silent. It was frustrating her, but she knew she had to give it time.

When Monday rolled around, Cynthia didn't know if Justin was ready to go back to school yet. The only good thing about him attending school was he was in normal classes. Their parents didn't place him in some sort of special class just because he didn't speak. Sure, the teachers at the school tried but their parents refused. Cynthia figured Craig just didn't want people to talk about how his son never talked. But Justin is a bright student. He is in the top of his class and Cynthia couldn't be any more proud of him. Unless he started speaking, then she would be.

Cynthia decided to take Justin to work with her on Monday. She knew she would be able to get him to help her with anything and she knew that her boss wouldn't mind, as long as he wasn't in the way. She also thought maybe she would take him down to the art department and show him around, maybe allow him to mess around on one of the computers if he got bored or something. So, Monday morning they both got up early, showered, dressed and ate before heading out for the day. Justin had his backpack with him as they headed for Kinnetic.

Cynthia was always one of the very first people there, but she knew Brian would show up any minute after his work oout at the gym and breakfast at the diner. Cynthia had started working for Brian at Ryder as an intern assistant back when she was only twenty-one and in college. She had an internship for a year and when it was up, she was surprised when she was offered the job. She never knew why Brian had hired her for good, but she was glad. She loved her job and it seemed in just the short year Brian had worked at Ryder before she interned, her boss had run through four other assistants, all of them quitting because they could not work with Brian. Maybe that was why she was hired, she was able to intern through the whole year and didn't take Brian's bullshit.

When Ryder had sold to Vanguard only a year ago, Cynthia knew Brian was pissed beyond belief because he was going to make partner at Ryder. That was when Cynthia noticed Brian was up to something. Then, just five months ago, Brian had approached her saying he was starting his own company and would be stealing most of Vanguards clients. Cynthia was on board with him right away. And that was how Kinnetic came to be. Brian was right, he was going to steal most of Vanguard's clients. Once companies started hearing that Brian Kinney had started his own advertising agency, they were ready to jump ship. It was so easy for them when in most of their contracts, it stated that Brian would work on their accounts personally. He couldn't very well do that if he didn't work at Vanguard anymore so most of the had to jump ship with him.

What surprised her most about Kinnetic being built, other then the first two months of her, Brian and their accountant and Brian's friend Ted working out of Brian's loft, but the fact that Brian had given her twenty percent of the company. She also found out that if anything were to happen to him, Cynthia would take over the company until Brian's child, who is not even born yet, could take over if he or she chooses. If not, the company would be handed over to Cynthia. Cynthia also made sure that if anything were to happen to her, her twenty percent of the company would be given to Justin.

Cynthia got a second chair for Justin to sit in her office. Yes, she had her own office, but most of the time she was handling things for Brian or working at the front desk because they couldn't find someone new for that just yet. Her office was rarely ever used. She set Justin up at the desk with his sketch book and told him she would be back later to check on him before she grabbed some files and headed off to Brian's office just across the hall.

"Morning." She smiled as she walked into the office.

Brian was just getting in, taking his jacket off. He looked up, "Morning."

"I haven't had time to run through your emails or messages yet. I just got in myself and had to set Justin up in my office." She told him, setting the files on his desk, "But these are the three accounts that want to sign with us now that they are done with Vanguard."

"Your brother is in your office?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I didn't feel right taking him back to school just yet and I didn't want to leave him home alone." She replied, "Anyway, I'll be back with your messages in about ten minutes."

Cynthia turned and headed for the door.

"Cyn."

"Yeah, Boss?" She turned back to Brian as she opened the door.

"You said your brother is an artist, right?"

She nods.

"Why not take him down to the art department later. I'm sure Tim can show him around."

"Already thinking ahead of ya, Boss." She laughed and left the office.

She quickly returned to her own office to check in on Justin, who was engrossed in whatever he was drawing. She told him she was going to work now and to stay in her office. He nodded but she wasn't sure if he was actually listening or not. She returned to the front desk and started shuffling through papers and reading company emails and listening to messages left over the weekend so she could report back to Brian with them.


	3. Chapter 3

When it came to lunch, Cynthia ran across the street to the small deli and collected some sandwiches and drinks for Justin, herself and Brian, knowing that Brian would ask her too anyway. It was rarely that Brian ever left the office during lunch. The only times were if there was an emergency with a family member or if he had a client luncheon. When she returned to the office, she took Brian his lunch first before returning to her office and sitting down with Justin to eat. She made sure to get extra, already knowing how much her little brother can eat.

"Justin, after lunch, would you like to head down to the art department?" She asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Justin smiled and nodded before starting on his own sandwich. Cynthia was hoping that maybe if Justin got into something he really liked, he would open up. Would start talking. Of course, she wasn't expecting a miracle over night, though that would have been great. Cynthia kept up a mostly one sided conversation with Justin throughout lunch. From time to time, Justin would nod or shake his head or he would pick up a pencil and write something down on a piece of computer paper.

When they had finished their lunch and cleaned up the office, Cynthia took Justin to the art department. When they walked in, everyone looked up and Cynthia knew exactly why. Smiling to herself, she headed over to the departments heads office with Justin following.

"Timothy?" She knocked on the open door.

Tim Spade looked up from his desk, "Cynthia, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Justin Taylor." She smiled, placing her hand on Justin's back, "He's an artist and I thought maybe you could show him around the department. Maybe show him the program we use?"

"Cynthia, we're pretty swamped right now, maybe..."

"Did I forget to mention Brian said I should bring him down here?" Cynthia smirked

"Oh, of course." Tim stood and stuck out his hand for Justin, "It's nice to meet you, Justin."

Justin shook Tim's hand and just nodded. Tim arched his brow and looked back at Cynthia.

"He doesn't talk." She told him.

"Right." Tim smiled, "Well, why don't we go and see if Angela is free to show him the program?"

Cynthia just smiled and she and Justin followed Tim out of his office and towards a younger woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was also wearing round eye glasses. She looked up when they saw them approaching and smiled at them all.

"Hello Cynthia. Tim." Angela sat up straight, "What's up?"

"Hello Angie." Cynthia replied, "This is my brother Justin. He's a little bit of an artist and I thought I would show him the art department today. Let him see the program we use here."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you Justin." Angela shook his hand, "Why don't we pull up a chair for you and I'll show you the program."

Tim pulled up another chair and Justin sat down next to Angela in front of the computer.

"I must get back to work." Tim said before returning to his office.

"I really do not understand how he is the head of this department." Angela shook her head.

"Neither do I." Cynthia replied, "Angela, before you start, can I speak with you a moment?"

'Of course." Angela stood and followed Cynthia over to the corner of the room, "What's up?"

"I should tell you, Justin doesn't speak. I mean, he can, but ever since he was seven, he hasn't. I'm trying to help him. Get him talking again." Cynthia told her, "I'm hoping that if he is around people not like his father, who was abusive to him, he may open up again."

"Oh dear, is he why you haven't been to work since last Tuesday?"

Cynthia nodded, "Justin was in the hospital again. I went and picked him up and he's living with me now."

"Well, I'll show him the program. Maybe he can help me with one of the boards that I'm stuck on that Brian wants in an hour."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Angie."

"Of course." Angela smiled again, "Now, we are still on for Friday night right? Night out with the girls."

"Of course. By then I think Justin will be fine staying home alone for a few hours."

"Great, I'll tell Kate and Rosa that you're coming. Not sure if Jessica will be though." Angela nods, "Now. Off with you."

"Oh, I was going to stick around for..."

"Oh no you don't. Justin is just fine down here. You need to keep Brian busy and out of our hair. He has been driving us crazy since you took the week off." Angela frowned, "Not that I'm blaming you. I know it's that woman, Lindsay who keeps calling and then that whiny man, Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess Lindsay is pregnant?"

Cynthia nodded.

"Right. That woman keeps calling about the pregnancy. Turns out Brian is the father, but he's gay, everyone knows that. Then that Michael one, geez. I never understood how Brian, being who he is, could be friends with that man."

"How do you know all this?"

"Oh, Gabby, the stand in receptionist for you," Angela replied, "She is Kate's cousin and very talkative."

Cynthia and Angela talked for another minute or so before Cynthia left the art department. She headed right for Brian's office, knowing that he would want to know the stand in receptionist was talking to his employees about his personal stuff. That was why she never liked to call in sick to work until it was needed. She knocked on the door and stepped inside before even hearing Brian answer.

"Cynthia." Brian said, not even looking up from the file he was reading.

She smirked. He always knew it was her when she just walked in without waiting for an answer.

"I just thought you should know Gabby, my stand in receptionist last week, has been talking about your personal calls from Lindsay and Michael that she had to take messages for while I was gone."

"What?" He finally looked up as Cynthia sat down.

She nodded, "Angela just told me. She found out from Kate, who turns out to be Gabby's cousin."

"Fuck." Brian sat back in his chair, "Kate told me she knew someone who could fill in for you last week, she didn't tell me Miss Stewart was her cousin."

"Well, I'm back." Cynthia stood, "Anyway, Justin is downstairs with Angela. She said she was going to show him the program. I should get back to the phones."

Cynthia exited the office and headed back to the reception area. Though she owned twenty percent of the company and wasn't really needed as the receptionist anymore because she did more then just answer phones, she just couldn't part from her job. She loved answering the phones. Brian has insisted she have an office and become an ad woman for Kinnetik and she agreed, but she also wanted to stick to receptionist. Brian was surprisingly okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justin's Point of View**

Cindy had just introduced me to a worker here in the art department; Angela. Cindy and Angela walk over to the corner where Cindy can keep her eye on me while they are talking. Like she really needs to. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm not going to wonder off somewhere when I don't even know the layout of the building. I could get lost, and I don't exactly want that happening. The last time that happened, my father had gone off his hinges and threw me down the stairs and into the basement where I stayed for almost three days before they even remembered I was down there. Yeah, okay, so I know Cindy wouldn't do anything like that if I were to get lost, hell, I'm sure nobody else but Craig Taylor would do such a thing. I just really don't feel like getting lost.

Looking around, I only see two other people working, both guys. One has shoulder length dark hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. Really? Who the fuck does that these days? He is wearing a nice looking suit, nothing designer or fancy. Dark blue in color. Did the art department really have to wear suits? What if they worked with paints or charcoal or something messy? I turn my gaze to the second guy. He has much, much shorter honey colored hair and I can see that he is wearing faded jeans and a normal white tee shirt. Now, that is something more like what I would wear if I was working here, I think. Maybe the first guy is trying to impress the boss?

Though, what would be so special about him, other then him being the boss and able to fire your ass? Okay, so I haven't met the guy yet but after hearing some of the employees as they walked by Cindy's office earlier today, not many like him. If that is the case, why even work for him? I know his name. Brian Kinney. That's pretty much it. Cindy normally doesn't talk about him when we're together. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to pile on her stress after everything I go through on a daily bases at home.

My best friend Daphne had once asked me why I didn't just run away from home. I think that might have been one of the last times I had laughed out loud before. We were maybe eleven or twelve and sitting in her back yard, drinking apple juice and eating popcorn as an after school snack from her parents. I always carried around a notebook with me to write what I wanted to say, it was my way of communicating. I had replied with something like, 'And where the fuck would I live?' Yeah, I swore back then too. Daphne had giggled and replied with a 'With me of course. I can hide you in the basement and bring you food.' That was when I laughed out loud. Only Daphne would think of something like that and actually be upset when I wrote back with a simple 'No thanks.'

I really only had to deal with Craig's shit a few more months. It's August now and my eighteen birthday is in March, that's what, about seven or eight months? Once I turned eighteen, I would have been out of there. Daphne and I decided we were going to get an apartment together and finish school. She was then going to attend Pitts University and I am going to attending the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, or PIFA. After we both graduated, we were going to move to New York so she could attend a good medical school and I could start my 'starving artist' lifestyle.

Of course, plans don't always go as well, planned. Craig had to go and fuck it all up and land me in the hospital again. I knew it was coming as soon as he walked in the damn door that afternoon. He never came home early, unless it was to yell and rant and hit. Now, I'm living with Cindy. It's not all that bad, I mean, there is no more abuse. Sure, I'm constantly tense, expecting a hit or yelling from Craig. Or for him to suddenly show up and drag me back to that house. I know Cindy would never let that happen and I'm very grateful she has finally taken a stance against Craig Taylor and got me out of that house. Though, thinking about it, Daphne's and my plan could still work. As soon as we are both eighteen, we can more into an apartment together. I'm sure Cindy would help us out too.

Looking over at Cindy and Angela, Cindy is suddenly leaving the room and Angela is returning to the chair next to me. I watch at Cindy leaves me here. I know I shouldn't feel scared to be here without her, I mean, I sat in her office for a few hours without her. But she was still in the same hall. I could have called out her name and she would have been there without seconds. That is, if I talked. I know most people think there is something wrong with me because I don't talk. Maybe there is. Really, it's just how I was brought up by Craig. He always hit me whenever I tried to talk to him. He always called it bugging him or nagging or annoying, so he would hit me and tell me to shut up. And that I did. It's been so long though, I don't even know if I really can anymore.

"Don't worry, honey." I hear Angela talking to me so I turn to look at her, "She just needs to get back to work herself." She is smiling now, "Why don't we teach you this program?"

I nod and we both turn to the computer. She boots it up and opens up the program. Then she starts rattling things off so fast. It's easy for me to understand and keep up with her. Though, I'm sure most others wouldn't be able to. It only takes her about twenty minutes to explain and show me how the program works, when normally it probably would have taken someone else an hour or more. She then opens a blank screen and moves out of the way.

"Why don't you try creating something from these ideas?" She asks, handing me a piece of paper with really neat handwritting of a list of things for some client company I couldn't even figure out what it was.

As I start working with the program, Angela starts talking about everything and anything. The other two employees she works with, the department head, Tim. Even about other people I've never met and have no idea who Jason, Kate and Elisabeth are. I mean, does this woman ever shut up? I don't even think she is paying attention to what she is saying now because she is talking about the boss and some woman named Lindsay and how she is pregnant with his child but the guy is gay...

That got my attention!

I figured out I was gay a little over a year ago. I'm sure I knew long before then because people say you are born that way, you don't just turn gay. I knew I was gay because at school I like to watch the foorball players, not the cheerleaders, unlike the other guys that would hang out in the bleachers, waiting for friends or whatever the fucks. I didn't dare tell anyone but Daphne and she promised to keep it a secret. I'm sure Cindy knows too because she has never asked if there was a certain 'girl' I was interested in. But then, she's never asked if there is a certain 'guy' either.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a gasp. Looking up, I realize the boss is standing over the desk and Angela is as white as a ghost. Ha! That's what you get when talking about you boss like that. I mean really, spreading office gossip about the fucking boss? I take in the chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes and the very toned skin. Brian Kinney is most definiataly a greek god. I could see he was wearing a very nice designer suit, Armani no doubt. When our eyes meet, I can feel a blush creep over my neck and cheeks and he smirks. I finally look away and back at the computer to find that I have already finished whatever I had started. I don't even remember doing anything but the outline.

"Mrs. Grainger. Why don't you go and see if Todd needs any help?" Brian was still looking at me, I could feel his eyes on me, "And next time you decide to talk about my personal business, consider yourself fired."

"Yes, sir." I watch as Angela stands and makes her way over to ponytail guy.

Next thing I know, the boss is sitting down in Angela's chair and looking at the computer screen.

"Did you do this?" He asks, his eyes fixed on the computer but turns to see me nod.

His eyes return to the computer and I bite down on my lower lip. I don't think it's that great but when he says its fucking genius, I break out in a huge smile. When he looks at me again, he is smiling too and God he is so fucking hot. To bad he wouldn't want me. One, I'm a teenager. Two, he probably already has a partner or doesn't believe in them. And third, I don't talk. Why would anyone want to be with someone that doesn't talk? Oh well, unless your deaf, but they still talk. Some of them anyway.

"Come on back up to Cynthia's office." He stands up.

I follow suit and wait for him as he saves my work. Then I follow him out of the room and back down the hall. When we reach his and Cindy's offices, Cindy is just making her way towards up with a stack of papers. I head into her office while they both continue on into his. I sit at the desk, pull out my sketch book and start drawing the face of God, also known as Brian Kinney.


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia left her brother in Angela's hands, knowing he was going to be fine. She was really hoping getting him into something he liked would really help him open up and start talking again. She didn't know if it would work, but she could hope that it did. She didn't really have any other ideas that could possible help. Okay, so she had one other but she wasn't so sure her boss would go for it. If getting him working with art didn't work, she was sure she would have to make a new plan and execute it herself because there was no way Brian would allow a teenage to follow him around while he cruised the club and bar he always attended.

She just knew that someone had to be there with Justin because she knows he doesn't exactly like crowds. She could probably get Daphne to go with them. Justin would probably feel more comfortable with his friend over his sister, being with him. Finally reaching her office again, she grabbed some files out of the cabinets and headed back to the reception desk. There were a few things she needed to go over for Brian, who had two meeting this afternoon.

 **Brian's Point of View**

I have never met Cynthia's brother before. She talks about him all the time and I've seen the picture of him on her desk a few times, damn he is beautiful. And I can't believe I just fucking thought that. He looks so much younger then seventeen and it really is a shame. Okay, so the Pittsburgh age of consent is sixteen, but still, he's just a kid. Not to mention he is Cyn's little brother and I don't think she would go for her boss and her brother, especially when she knows all about my sex life and the rules I live by. Though, I could possibly throw out those rules for him and again, where the fuck did that come from!

Cyn has suspected that her brother was gay if some drawings she has found in his sketch books is any indication. But those could have also been something for school like an art class or whatever. Yeah right, maybe if you were in college but the kid is only a senior in high school. Yeah, he's gay. I smirk at the idea that I could possibly help him. God, I need a drink for even thinking any of this shit.

Finally, I decide to just take a walk through the halls. I don't have a meeting for another hour or so and I'm already prepared for it. I make my way out of my office and see Cynthia at her desk in her own office. I turn left and head down the hall. I tell myself I am not heading for the art department just to finally meet her brother, nope. I'm going don't there to see if anyone is actually working still. When I enter Todd and Jeffrey look up, but Angela is too busy talking to Justin, who seems to be ignoring her and working on the computer, to notice me. Tim is probably still in his office, God I need to fire that guy.

As I get closer to Angela and Justin, I can hear that Angela is talking about me and Lindsay and our soon to be child. Lindsay is almost nine months pregnant now. I raise my eyebrows as I stand at the desk and look down at Angela. Angela shuts up after realizing I am standing there. Then Justin is looking at me. I see him start to blush and I just smirk before turning my attention back to Angela, who is just staring and has gone very pale.

"Mrs. Grainger. Why don't you go and see if Todd needs any help?" I am looking at Justin again, "And next time you decide to talk about my personal business, consider yourself fired."

"Yes, sir." She says, standing and heading over to Todd's desk.

I walk around her desk and take her seat so I can see what Justin was working on. I see he was sketching out something for one of out accounts and I'm fucking impressed at how good it is.

"Did you do this?" Like I really need to ask since I saw him working on it.

I turn just in time to see him nod before turning my attention back to the computer. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him biting his lower lip which just makes him look so much younger and cute. Fuck! I tell him it's genius and he breaks out into a huge smile that I swear lights up the room more. I smile back at him before standing.

"Come on back up to Cynthia's office." I tell him.

He follows me out of the art department after I save his work. I want to be able to use it for the account. As we reach the offices, Cynthia was walking towards us with a stack of papers. Probably something for another client. We watch as Justin heads into her office before we walk into mine, closing the door behind us.

"We're you down there check on him for me?" Cynthia laughs.

"Don't be crazy." I sit down at my desk, "I went to check if Angela was done with her boards."

"I don't think she would have been. She was showing Justin the program." Cynthia sits down, setting the papers on my desk.

"I know. He's a fucking genius. He came up with something for one of the accounts and I want to use it."

"Really?" Cynthia smiles and I just nod.

Her smile then disappears and she gets serious. I know she is about to ask me something.

"I was wondering. You normally go to Woody's and Babylon on Friday's right?" She asks.

I nod and she continues.

"Would you mind if Justin tags along at least at Woody's?" She asks, "He's not too big with crowds so I think Babylon would be out of the question. I can give him money so he can catch a cab home when you head for Babylon."

"He's a little young to be at a bar, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you drank before you were old enough. Hell, I know I did."

I nod, "Yeah, okay. Why not." I shrug and as I say this, I wonder why I basically just agreed to babysit.

"Thank you." She smiles and stands, "You have a meeting in about fifteen minutes with Mr. Townsend."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Cynthia left Brian's office and headed to her own to talk with Justin about going with Brian to Woody's on Friday night. This way, he was getting out of the house but wouldn't be alone. And, she could have her girls night out with Angela, Kate and Rosa and not have to worry about him being home alone the whole time. She wasn't surprised when her brother hesitated but then smiled and nodded his head that he would like to go with Brian to the bar. She knew he was hesitating because she had told him where the bar was located and it would be his first time on Liberty Avenue. But she also knew that Brian would never let anything happen to him.


End file.
